paper_mario_storiesfandomcom-20200214-history
The Time Embassy
Lore The Time Scroll was a scroll that kept the universes in peace. It was created by, Timerius, the goddess of time, Tauros, the god of creation and Xertes, the god of chaos. Years later, Xertes destroyed the balance of peace creating the Anarchy universe, a universe of pure chaos and creatures known as Ravagers. Ravagers were evil creatures who took form from heroes. Despite, all the damage, the Ravagers had done to their world, Timerius and Tauros created the Book of Dimensions and sealed Xertes and the Ravagers. Decades later, a new hero rose up, Mario, with Lloyd, Marguax and Luigi, along with their new friend Sunstar, the Noble of Truth. Their mission is to re-balance the peace, while coming across many new foes, waiting to destroy this new hero along with the menace known as Voltaire. Now it is up to the hands of the clock to determine his future for the better, or the worst.. Characters * Mario * Luigi * Sunstar * Luca * Margaux * Lloyd * Cosmet Synopsis Newborn Hero Arc(Episodes 1 - 4) The Newborn Hero Arc started of with Mario, Lloyd and Marguax, new arrivals to the government who are finally summoned for their first mission, to raid a hostage convoy. They were easily able to take down the crooks ready to take on the culprit of the mission, Mr. L, Luigi's uncontrollable form. The three fought Mr. L and were able to put the train to a immediate halt before it fell to it's demise. At Mario's house they are greeted with Rios, the Bonebreaker, who put the fray through defeat. The Noble of Truth, Sunstar rescues the fray by wounding the Bonebreaker with one single slash. Mario and the others greeted Sunstar, who sensed that they were in danger. Sunstar warned the heroes about a fractured menace and insisted the heroes to learn about his past in Wyvern. There they meet Luca, a fan of the new rookies, who wanted to join them. Mario didn't want him to get hurt so he declined his request. The little and excited Luca, turned back in despair, walking away from them. The fray finally reach the Ruins of Wyvern, greeted by a ruthless sorceror, Charmine. As an attack he sent out his stronghold of puppets in a desperate assault against our fray. With the help of Luca, they were able to take down their new foe. After everything clears up and Charmine flees from the site, Mario was immediately commanded to defend the Central. They quickly rushed to their destination, finding Voltaire, the Fractured Menace there. Mario, his reckless self, ran at Voltaire giving all of the power he had at him but, he was slowed in time by an immensely powerful quirk he had. The fray tries to do the same but every attack to him was nothing but a miss. Voltaire, got the heroes all together in a trap, he was about to kill them until Ernest, the fuhrer appeared at the site of warfare. Voltaire, disappointed, but amused walking away with a grin. Mario's fuhrer then warned him to stay out of his way and sent them off to a patrol in the Colosseum. Morning hit, our heroes prepared for their first patrol, heading off to the arena. During their patrol, they met Cosmet, another rookie of the government. Their conversation was cut short unfortunately, by the Dark Menace Darklight. He needed Mario to come with him but the others refused leaving them forced into a showdown, a fight to the death. At the last minute, the Dark Menace threatened to kill Mario. Marguax insisited to let Mario go, but an anonymous reason, allowed Darklight to let him live. Darklight, fled from the arena heading back into the Shadow Realm. Charmine asked him if he killed Mario yet and Darklight told him the harsh truth about his colalboration with him. Charmine became very furious and got to the point where he almost killed his partner. Out of desperate times, Darklight fled at the last moment, leaving Charmine in rage The Puppeteer's Trial Arc(Episodes 5 - 10) One week later after, Charmine sat on his throne in anger. A mysterious, but yet familiar man approached him. Charmine, determined told the man, the Puppeteer Trial should do the trick to kill them. Meanwhile, Mario and the others were training for their next big battle, doing more work for the government. After they caught the crook, Ernest summoned them to his office. He asked the names and identities of the foes. The fuhrer sent them on their next mission, to stop two villainous serial killers. On their way they come across an android known as Storm. He tried to exterminate them but Mario was able to befriend him. Charmine revealed he created Storm to kill the fray and he had Lloyd in captivity. The Puppeteer Trial was just beginning. The fray continue on, ready to take down the next challenge. On the ruins lied Cork and Screw, the serial killers in disguise. Mindlessly following them, the two led them into a trap, where they fought Aether a strong, defensive foe. Mario and the others were unable to break through his shield but were able to come up with a plan. The foe was killled, revealing the next trial. The fray are greeted by a giant iron titan, with the help of a new and unpredictable ally, Darklight, they were informed with the weakness and destroyed Charmine's creation. Charmine was awaiting their prescience in the next room. Their first battle began. Mario and the others rushed at the sorceror giving it all they got. At the end of the first stage, Mario was seperated from the others, about to be killed by one of Charmine's attacks until Cosmet came to rescue him. He set Mario down, fighting the sorcerer head on. Cosmet was eventually killed, leaving the others in despair, especially Mario. Mario's anger and despair brought him to the first mark of a transformation known as Celestial Form Mark I. Mario was more reckless than before attacking him more often. The second stage has begun. Mario, Sunstar, Marguax, Luca and Darklight fought side by side bringing a little hits on him. Charmine used his lances to his advantage as defense. They eventually took down his cloak revealing a blade exoskeleton. Mario and the others had to think of a plan quick before they reached them. He used a risky attack taking out the lances one by one. As the fight started to conclude, Charmine remained victorious walking away, until Voltaire appeared taunting him. The sorceror was killed even before he tried to take out his lance. The fray was left with a message from Voltaire. A call for war. Skull Crushers Arc(Episodes 11 - 14) The fray in despair, stood strong during Cosmet's funeral saying their farewells. An unwanted visitor also came to the funeral, Voltaire. In rage, Mario desperately fought him but Voltaire refused to fight back and walked away. After mourning, the fray visited Shawn Culprix's lab to learn more about Celestial energy. Immediately, the Skull Crushers made their first move by sending Cork and Screw to fight the heroes by breaking into the lab. Together, the duo face off Mario and the fray, pinning them down in a stalemate but failed in the end to the heroes. After the fight, Shawn swore to find a way to duplicate Celestial energy so everyone else could learn Celestial Form. The next morning, Mario is given Voltaire's plan and the location of the next member of the Skull Crushers. The fray arrive to the Despair realm to fight Shade. In the middle of their fight, Mario unleashes Celestial Form Mark II destroying Shade. A strong member arrived at the Central to fight the fray, it was no other than Skulltar. Mario was able to defeat him like always until they were told Shawn was in danger, which caused the fray to panic and quickly rush to the lab. They were too late and had to end his suffering by eliminating his soul. Luca unleashed all of his energy revealing his Celestial Form. The team fought together, eventually letting Luca to end the battle. They come across Ernest who left them in defeat. Now it is up to Mario and his team to stop the Arc Between Worlds, a giant clock that will consume the world in one week before it is too late, to save humanity. Arc Between Worlds Arc(Episodes 15 - 17) Our heroes say goodbye to their beloved friend Shawn Culprix one last time. Luca was able to find a tape of Celestial Form and it's secrets. The tape showed a recording of Shawn explaining Celestial Form, it was cut short leaving them with a cliffhanger due to Voltaire interrupting. The fray decided to go on a stealth mission to learn more about Ernest's plan. When they arrived, they are immediately found by Rios, forcing them to initiate into combat. It is not to long until the guards find out the fray is attempting to breach the security, forcing them to flee. Mario and Darklight decided to split up to defeat their third in command Skulltar. Luca, Sunstar and the others are left to defeat Culprix. With the help of a warrior known as, Magnus, the Prince of Wyvern they are able to defeat Culprix for now. Meanwhile in Darklight's view a voice appeared in his head, it was no other than Charmine, an old foe who was in his head. The others except, Sunstar, Luca and Magnus catch up with Mario to fight Skulltar into his Celestial Form Mark III. At first it was tough but they were able to easily defeat him by tiring him out. Darklight commands the others to spare him but defeat him in humiliation. The fray arrive at a church where Ernest stood on the stand. He tricked the crowd into getting into the Arc Between Worlds, but our heroes bravely went into the realm. There they met with Tauros the God of Creation, in which he explained how to get out along with a reward to saving everyone. After their rescue mission they glowed with Celestial energy..Unleashing their Celestial Form. They must now prepare for their fight with Ernest...Along with their fight with fate..Voltaire...Category:Roleplays